reportagenfandomcom-20200213-history
Friedrich Schrader
Friedrich Schrader (* 19. November 1865 in Wolmirstedt; † 28. August 1922 in Berlin) war ein deutscher Philologe der orientalischen Sprachen, Schriftsteller, Kunsthistoriker, Sozialdemokrat, Übersetzer und Journalist. Er lebte von 1891 bis 1918 in Istanbul und schrieb unter dem Pseudonym Ischtiraki (' اشتراكى ' )= arabisch/osmanisch für „der Sozialist“. Von 1908 bis 1917 war Schrader Mitbegründer und stellvertretender Chefredakteur der deutsch- und französischsprachigen Istanbuler Tageszeitung „Osmanischer Lloyd“ („Lloyd Ottoman“). miniatur|hochkant|Friedrich Schrader Leben Ausbildung in Magdeburg und Halle (1865–1891)Quelle: Vorwort zu: Der Karmapradipa. Dissertation, Martin-Luther-Universität Halle-Wittenberg, 1889 Friedrich Schrader legte sein Abitur am Domgymnasium Magdeburg ab. Nach seinem Studium (Philologie, Orientalistik, Kunstgeschichte) promovierte er 1889 in Indologie bei Prof. Dr. Richard Pischel (Geschäftsführer der Deutschen Morgenländischen Gesellschaft) an der Universität Halle. Pischel war seinerzeit einer der bedeutendsten Prakrit-Forscher weltweit. Im Rahmen seiner Dissertation übersetzte Schrader den ersten Teil der sogenannten „Karmapradipa“, einer vedischen Sutra, ins Deutsche. Der zweite Teil der Karmapradipa wurde im Jahre 1900 von Baron Alexander von Staël-Holstein übersetzt, ebenfalls im Rahmen einer Dissertation bei Pischel in Halle. Von 1889 bis 1891 war Schrader als Bibliothekar in Halle tätig, wo sein Doktorvater Pischel die Bibliothek der DMG betreute. Lehrtätigkeit in Istanbul (1891–1907)Quelle: jährliches Mitgliederverzeichnis der DMG, in der Zeitschrift der DMG abgedruckt Von 1891 bis 1895 arbeitete Schrader als Dozent am Robert College in Bebek bei Istanbul. Ab 1895 war er am Alman Lisesi, der Deutschen Schule Istanbul tätig. Um 1900 war er Professor an einem armenisch-französischen Lycée in Pera. Schrader begann bereits während der Amtszeit von Sultan Abdülhamid II., türkische Schriftsteller zu übersetzen und in deutschsprachigen Zeitschriften zu rezensieren. Während seiner Tätigkeit am Robert College lernte Schrader den deutschen Musikpädagogen Paul Lange kennen, der am mit dem Robert College eng verbundenen American College for Girls tätig war, und blieb ihm über Jahrzehnte freundschaftlich verbunden. Langes Sohn Hans emigrierte später in die USA, wo er ein bekannter Dirigent wurde. Erste journalistische Aktivitäten Ab ca. 1900 war Schrader Korrespondent für verschiedene deutsche Tageszeitungen und Zeitschriften, und unterrichtete außerdem an verschiedenen höheren Schulen Istanbuls. Im „Vorwärts“ und in „Die Neue Zeit“ (Hg. SPD) veröffentlichte er regimekritische Artikel unter dem Pseudonym „Ischtiraki“, in denen er die Politik Deutschlands im Osmanischen Reich kritisierte, speziell die Fokussierung auf wirtschaftliche und militärische Interessen unter Vernachlässigung des kulturellen Austausches zwischen den beiden Nationen. In einem begleitenden Brief an Karl KautskyKarl Kautsky Papers, IISG Amsterdam, D XX 441. (heute im Kautsky-Archiv im IISG Amsterdam) wies Schrader auf die Repression und Bespitzelung durch die türkischen Behörden in dieser Zeit hin. Im Brief erwähnt Schrader eine Tätigkeit für ein französischsprachiges armenisches Lyzeum in der Hauptstadt. Im 1900 unter Pseudonym in Die Neue Zeit erschienenen Artikel Das geistige Leben in der Türkei und das jetzige Regime würdigt Schrader insbesondere die Rolle, die die türkischen Autoren Sinasi („Schinasi Effendi“) und Namik Kemal („Kemal Bey“) in der zweiten Hälfte des 19. Jahrhunderts als Wegbereiter der jungosmanischen und späteren jungtürkischen Reformbestrebungen gespielt haben. * Ischtiraki (Friedrich Schrader): Das geistige Leben in der Türkei und das jetzige Regime, In: Die neue Zeit : Revue des geistigen und öffentlichen Lebens. - 18.1899-1900, 2. Bd.(1900), H. 45, S. 548 - 555 Online Artikel bei der FES Bonn, dort S. 549 ff. Lehrtätigkeit in Baku (1907–1908) Von 1907 bis 1908 war Schrader Dozent an der Russischen Handelsschule in Baku (Aserbaidschan)N.N., Nachruf auf Dr. Friedrich Schrader. In: Deutsche Allgemeine Zeitung, 30. August 1922 und betrieb Feldforschungen in der Kaukasusregion. Unter anderem beschäftigte sich Schrader mit den in der Nähe von Baku an natürlichen Erdgasquellen gelegenen Kultstätten der Parsen („Feueranbeter“).F. Schrader: Am Feuertempel. In: Magdeburgische Zeitung, Montagsblatt (Wissenschaftliche Beilage) Nr. 19, 1908 Stellvertretender Chefredakteur „Osmanischer Lloyd“ (1908–1917) Von 1908 bis 1917 arbeitete Schrader als Mitbegründer und stellvertretender Chefredakteur der deutsch- und französischsprachigen Konstantinopeler Tageszeitung „Osmanischer Lloyd“. Eine Sammlung seiner Essays aus dieser Zeit für das Feuilleton der Zeitung findet sich im Buch „Konstantinopel in Vergangenheit und Gegenwart“, s.u.. Seine kenntnisreichen literarischen und kulturhistorischen Essays erhielten in Fachkreisen Lob und wurden beispielsweise in der „Frankfurter Zeitung“ oder der „Kölnischen Zeitung“ nachgedruckt. Schrader wohnte ab 1908 mit seiner Familie im Doğan Apartmanı, einem heute noch existierenden Wohnkomplex, der überwiegend von europäischen Ausländern bewohnt ist und sich im Stadtteil Beyoğlu befindet. Engagement für den deutsch-türkischen Kulturaustausch Ab 1907 übersetzte Schrader osmanische Literatur ins Deutsche, u.a. Romane von Ahmed Hikmet und Halide Edip, und berichtete über die aktuelle türkische Literatur in Zeitschriften wie „Das literarische Echo“ und dem Feuilleton bekannter Tageszeitungen wie der Frankfurter Zeitung. Schrader engagierte sich neben der Popularisierung neuer türkischer Kultur in Deutschland auch für die Verbreitung deutscher Kultur im Osmanischen Reich. Im November 1909 organisierte er mit einem türkisch-armenischen Theaterensemble eine Gedenkfeier zum 150. Geburtstag von Friedrich Schiller, mit einem von ihm in Osmanisch gehaltenen Referat und szenischen Darstellungen aus Dramen Schillers. Ebenfalls 1909 erhielt Schrader Besuch von Martin Hartmann, einem Berliner Orientalisten, der in seinem 1910 veröffentlichten Bericht über seinen Türkeiaufenthalt („Unpolitische Briefe aus der Türkei“) Schraders hervorragenden Ruf in der literarisch-intellektuellen Szene und beim internationalen Pressekorps der osmanischen Hauptstadt sowie seine guten Beziehungen zu nichtmuslimischen Intellektuellen wie dem armenischen Hochschullehrer und Journalisten Dikran Kelekian würdigte. Im Frühjahr 1914 war der junge Schriftsteller Otto Flake in Konstantinopel. Flake beschrieb die gemeinsamen Wanderungen mit Schrader rund um das Goldene Horn in einem Essay in der Neuen Rundschau, der später in seiner Essaysammlung „Das Logbuch“ nachgedruckt wurde. Fünf Jahrzehnte vor Gründung des ersten Goethe-Instituts in Istanbul war Schrader der euro-mediterrane tolerante Geist der Weimarer Klassik von Goethe und Schiller wichtig. Besonders Goethe berief sich ja nicht nur auf die griechisch-römische Antike, sondern auch auf die islamische Tradition („West-östlicher Divan“). Schrader versuchte mit der Förderung dieses Erbes die Grundlage eines kulturellen Dialogs zwischen Deutschland und dem Orient zu legen, im Gegensatz zu dem von ihm erlebten und in früheren Artikeln in der „Neuen Zeit“ und im „Vorwärts“ eindringlich beschriebenen, die damaligen offiziellen deutsch-türkischen Beziehungen beherrschenden preußischen Militarismus und wirtschaftlichem Imperialismus, sowie dem arrogant bis rassistischen Auftreten deutscher „Experten“ aus Politik, Wissenschaft, Wirtschaft und Militär im Orient. Vergeblich versuchte Schrader, die von ihm von Anfang an unterstützte jungtürkische Bewegung in diesem Sinne zu beeinflussen. Schraders Kritik an der türkischen Minderheitenpolitik, Hilfe für armenische Flüchtlinge, Konflikte im Osmanischen Lloyd, Schraders Entlassung Die besonders ab 1915 stattfindenden Verfolgungen nicht-muslimischer Minderheiten, vor allem der Armenier und Griechen, durch die überwiegend aus von preußischen Offizieren gedrillten Militärs rekrutierten jungtürkischen Machthaber dokumentieren das Scheitern von Schraders Bemühungen, der jungtürkischen Revolution im Sinne der geistigen Traditionen Europas und des Orients einen humanistischen Impuls zu verleihen. Schrader war deswegen insbesondere in seinen unmittelbar nach Ende des Ersten Weltkrieges erschienenen Publikationen "Die Neue Zeit", Buch "Eine Flüchtlingsreise", s. Literaturverzeichnis trotz seiner grundsätzlichen Sympathien für die jungtürkische Sache und seinen zahlreichen persönlichen Verbindungen zur jungtürkischen Führungselite im Gegensatz zu anderen deutschen Autoren wie Ernst Jäckh und Friedrich Naumann ein scharfer Kritiker der jungtürkischen Minderheitenpolitik. Im Zusammenhang mit dieser kritischen Haltung Schraders und einiger Kollegen kam es zu internen Auseinandersetzungen in der Redaktion des Osmanischen Lloyd. Im Jahr 1916 wurde Max Rudolf Kaufmann, ein enger Mitarbeiter von Schrader, wegen seiner kritischen Haltung zum türkischen Militarismus und zur Minderheitenpolitik zunächst nach Ankara deportiert und dann nach Deutschland abgeschoben, wo sich aber Eugen Mittwoch seiner annahm und den jungen Schweizer in der Berliner Nachrichtenstelle für den Orient beschäftigte.Freigegebene Dokumente des Schweizer Militärgeheimdienstes: La Section de Renseignements de l'Etat-Major général de l'Armée suisse au Département politique, Documents Diplomatiques Suisses, 1919, 7a, doc. 146, 30. Januar 1919, pp. 291-293, Archives fédérales suisses No. 60002872 Im Laufe des Jahres 1917 wurde dann Schrader selber in Folge von gerichtlichen Auseinandersetzungen mit dem damaligen Chefredakteur Max Übelhör (Schrader hatte eine Beleidigungsklage einer Istanbuler Armenierin (Madame Nishanian) vor dem Konsulargericht gegen Übelhör unterstützt) sein Vertrag mit den Osmanischen Lloyd vorzeitig gekündigt, allerdings auch Übelhör abberufen und nach Berlin zurückgeschickt. Aufgrund seiner enormen Kenntnisse und hervorragenden Vernetzung in der Istanbuler Gesellschaft wurde Schrader aber als freier Mitarbeiter weiter bis Kriegsende beschäftigt.Irmgard Farah: Die deutsche Pressepolitik und Propagandatätigkeit im Osmanischen Reich von 1908–1918 unter besonderer Berücksichtigung des „Osmanischen Lloyd“. Beiruter Texte und Studien, Band 50, Hg. vom Orient-Institut der Deutschen Morgenländischen Gesellschaft, Beirut 1993, ISBN 3-515-05719-6 Auch armenische Mitarbeiter des Osmanischen Lloyd waren im Sommer 1915 im Rahmen der beginnenden Armenierverfolgungen von der Deportation bedroht; in einzelnen Fällen bemühte sich Schrader als ihr Vorgesetzter, ihre Ausreise zu erwirken1915-07-28-DE-004 de Der stellvertretende Chefredakteur des Osmanischen Lloyds (Schrader) an den Generalkonsul in der Botschaft Konstantinopel (Mordtmann) http://www.armenocide.net. Sachverständiger für den Istanbuler Denkmalschutz (1917–1918) 1917/18 zog sich Schrader, nicht zuletzt aufgrund der o.g. internen Auseinandersetzungen in der Redaktion des Osmanischen Lloyd, resigniert aus der journalistischen Arbeit zurück und widmete sich ganz seinen denkmalpflegerischen Interessen. Er wurde Mitglied der Städtischen Kommission Konstantinopels zur Erfassung und Katalogisierung islamischer und byzantinischer Baudenkmale (Zusammenarbeit u.a. mit dem armenisch-türkischen Fotografen Hagop Iskender). Mit einem Team von türkischen Experten erfasste Schrader systematisch durch Kriegseinwirkungen beschädigte und bedrohte Bauwerke der Stadt. Anhand von archäologischen Untersuchungen, Recherchen und Befragungen der Anwohner wurden Informationen über die Denkmäler systematisch erfasst und durch Iskender fotografiert. Wertvolle Bauteile wurden geborgen und im Archäologischen Museum der Stadt gesichert. Da Schrader im November 1918 infolge der alliierten Besatzung die Stadt verlassen musste, konnten die Arbeiten nicht abgeschlossen werden (siehe auch die Anmerkung über Çelik Gülersoy weiter unten).Friedrich Schrader: Die Kunstdenkmäler Konstantinopels. In: Der Neue Orient Band 5, 1919, S. 302–304 und 352–354 Flucht durch die Ukraine nach Berlin (1918/19), Journalist in Berlin (1919–1922) 1918/19 kam Schrader nach einer spektakulären Flucht vor der drohenden Internierung durch die Entente, über Odessa, Nykolayev, und durch die nach der Oktoberrevolution in den russischen Bürgerkrieg verwickelte Ukraine, nach Berlin. Odessa war bereits französisch besetzt, so dass die Flüchtlinge in Nikolayev an Land gehen mussten. Ihnen war von der mit Deutschland verbündeten offiziellen ukrainischen Regierung Petljura freies Geleit zugesichert worden, sie gerieten aber in verschiedene Hinterhalte der Machno-Truppen und der von Trotzki geführten Bolschewiki, aus denen sie nur mit Tricks und der Courage einer mit ihnen reisenden schwedischen Rotkreuzschwester lebend entkamen.[http://resolver.staatsbibliothek-berlin.de/SBB0000959D00000000 Eine Flüchtlingsreise durch die Ukraine.] Tagebuchblätter meiner Flucht aus Konstantinopel. J.C.B. Mohr (Paul Siebeck), Tübingen 1919 In Berlin bemühte er sich zunächst vergeblich um eine Position im wissenschaftlichen Bereich oder der Diplomatie. Von 1919 bis 1920 war Schrader Mitarbeiter bei der vom Parteivorstand der SPD und dem preußischen SPD-Landtagsabgeordneten und Völkerkundeprofessor Heinrich Cunow (ab 1917 Nachfolger von Karl Kautsky) herausgegebenen Zeitschrift „Die Neue Zeit“. Daneben schrieb er Leitartikel für die Zeitungen, für die er vor 1918 als Korrespondent tätig gewesen war, z.B. die „Magdeburgische Zeitung“. In mehreren Artikeln für die Theoriezeitschrift der SPD setzte er sich kritisch mit der deutschen Türkeipolitik im Ersten Weltkrieg auseinander. In einem 1920 veröffentlichten Artikel „Die Ägyptische Frage“ warnte Schrader prophetisch vor verhängnisvollen Entwicklungen in den europäisch-arabischen Beziehungen durch die britisch-französische Kolonialpolitik in Ägypten, Palästina und Syrien nach dem Ersten Weltkrieg. Zuletzt war er von 1920 bis 1922 Mitarbeiter der „Deutschen Allgemeinen Zeitung“ (DAZ) in Berlin, wo ein anderer SPD-Politiker, der Reichstagsabgeordnete und Nationaloekonom Prof. Dr. Paul Lensch in dieser Zeit das außenpolitische Ressort leitete, und die zu dieser Zeit, kurz nach ihrer Neugründung, noch ein konservativ-liberales Profil hatte und die Rekonsolidierung Deutschlands in der Weimarer Republik unterstützte (Mitarbeit u.a. von Friedrich Meinecke, dem späteren Gründungsrektor der FU Berlin, und dem jungen Egmont Zechlin (der als Soldat im damals noch osmanischen Mazedonien schwer verwundet worden war), sowie Otto Flake, einem alten Bekannten von Schrader aus Konstantinopel). Schrader starb am 28. August 1922 im Alter von nur 56 Jahren in Berlin, nachdem die DAZ wenige Wochen zuvor seinen historischen Roman „Im Banne von Byzanz“ veröffentlicht hatte. Er ist auf dem II. Städtischen Friedhof Eythstraße in Schöneberg beigesetzt (Abt. 31, Reihe 8, Stelle 2). Schicksal des Werkes von Friedrich Schrader Im Buch Eine Flüchtlingsreise durch die Ukraine erwähnt Schrader seine umfangreiche Privatbibliothek, die er im November 1918 in seiner Wohnung im Doğan Apartmanı, Istanbul-Beyoglu, zurückgelassen hat. Diese Bibliothek ist nach dem Tod seiner in Istanbul zurückgebliebenen britisch-bulgarischen Ehefrau während der alliierten Besatzung im September 1919 verschollen; inwieweit sich noch Teile in Privatsammlungen oder öffentlichen Bibliotheken befinden, lässt sich nicht mehr nachweisen. Schrader wurde durch sein 1917 erschienenes Buch Konstantinopel in Vergangenheit und Gegenwart bekannt, das in Deutschland und der Türkei auch nach 1945 noch rezipiert wurde. Der Schweizer Journalist Max Rudolf Kaufmann, der als junger Mann Schraders Kollege beim Osmanischen Lloyd war, besprach das Buch 1957 in den Mitteilungen der Deutsch-Türkischen Gesellschaft. Çelik Gülersoy rezensierte es 1959 in den Mitteilungen des türkischen Automobilclubs TTOC. 1981 und 1987 wurden Texte aus dem Buch für literarische Anthologien zum Thema Istanbul im Insel-Verlag und Deutschen Taschenbuch Verlag ausgewählt. Im ursprünglichen deutschen Mohr Siebeck Verlag ist das Buch vergriffen, ist aber inzwischen, wie einige andere Werke und Veröffentlichungen von Schrader, online verfügbar (siehe Literaturverzeichnis). Der einzige vollständig erhaltene Satz der Tageszeitung Osmanischer Lloyd befindet sich in Istanbul in der Bibliothek des Deutschen Archäologischen Instituts. Irmgard Farah hat dieses Material sowie die im Politischen Archiv des Auswärtigen Amtes befindlichen Akten über den Osmanischen Lloyd in ihrer Dissertation ausgewertet, aber sich nicht näher mit der Person Schraders befasst. Insbesondere Schraders bis vor 1900 zurückreichendes politisches Engagement im Zusammenhang mit seinen Kontakten zu führenden Jungtürken und zur SPD-Führung in Berlin ist bisher unerforscht geblieben. Der Verbleib der von Schrader 1919 in einer Veröffentlichung (s.u.) beschriebenen umfangreichen Unterlagen und des fotografischen Materials des von ihm 1917/18 durchgeführten Istanbuler Denkmalschutzprojektes ist heute unbekannt. Der Byzantinist Otto Feld ist in den 60er Jahren in der Bibliothek des Deutschen Archäologischen Instituts in Istanbul auf Reste des Nachlasses Schrader gestossen und hat diese in einer Veröffentlichung (s.u.) beschrieben. Zitate Zum Umgang mit nichtmuslimischen Minderheiten im Osmanischen Reich * „Das Unerhörte, was im Orient geschehen war, die fast völlige Vernichtung der armenischen Bevölkerung Kleinasiens.“ Flüchtlingsreise, 1919 (s.u.), S. 4 * „Wir dürfen auch im Ausland nicht, wie wir bisher getan haben, stets zu der Partei halten, die es auf Vergewaltigung wichtiger Kulturelemente zugunsten der eigenen nationalen Vorherrschaft abgesehen hat. Das wird sich stets rächen, wie es sich in der Türkei gerächt hat. Wir hätten nicht türkischer sein dürfen als der Türke.“ – Flüchtlingsreise, 1919 (s.u.), S. 112/113 Zur Rolle der Frau in der Neuen Türkei * „Die neue türkische Frau, die in der Volksschule und auf den höheren Schulen gebildet sein wird, unterscheidet sich wesentlich von ihren Vorfahrinnen, den bleichen Blumen des Harems, den »Enttäuschten«. Sie wird mit der ihr eigenen hochentwickelten Intelligenz nicht hinter ihren europäischen Schwestern zurückstehen und sich der Teilnahme am politischen Leben würdig zeigen. Es kann keinem Zweifel unterliegen, dass die bewährte Führerin der türkischen Frauenwelt, die Meisterin des poetischen Wortes Halide Edip Hanum, auch bei diesen neuen Reformen eine Rolle spielen wird. Daran, dass diese Neuerungen, so kühn sie auch erscheinen mögen, angesichts des dumpfen Widerstandes, der von den Volksschichten und den Frauen des Volkes selbst ausgeht, auch wirklich ausgeführt werden, hat man nicht zu zweifeln. Aber man darf nicht glauben, dass die Masse schon von ihrer Notwendigkeit überzeugt ist und ihnen zujubelt.“ – Das Jungtürkische Lausanner Programm, Die Neue Zeit, 1920, Jahrgang 38, Band 2, S. 6–11, 31–35 Zur Rolle der Westmächte (England, Frankreich, USA) im Nahen Osten * „Man kann sich trotz der Schiffsgeschütze, über die England verfügt, der Furcht nicht erwehren, dass sich die nationalistische Bewegung in Ägypten eines Tages wieder gegen England wie überhaupt gegen jede fremde Ausbeutung richten könnte. Zwar würde England dieser Bewegung Herr werden, aber mit welchen Opfern und mit welchen Verlusten an moralischem Prestige würde dies geschehen! Es ist das schlechte Gewissen des Imperialismus, der sich moralisch durch die Behauptung einer angeblichen Kulturmission zu rechtfertigen sucht, das ihn jetzt gegenüber den von den Ägyptern geforderten Zugeständnissen zögern lässt. … Die Geister, die die britische Regierung im Einvernehmen mit Frankreich heraufbeschworen hat, wird sie so bald nicht loswerden. Überall in den arabischen Besitzungen der Türkei ist jetzt eine ungeheure Erregung der arabischen Bevölkerung bemerkbar, die zwar an der türkischen Herrschaft viel auszusetzen hatte, aber jetzt bemerkt, dass sie nach ihrer »Befreiung« aus dem Regen in die Traufe gekommen ist und eine Faust in ihrem Nacken fühlt, die sie so bald nicht abschütteln kann.“ – Die ägyptische Frage, Die Neue Zeit, 1920 * „Die Geschichte und der Geist von Robert College kann auch für uns Deutsche belehrend sein hinsichtlich unserer Schulbestrebungen im Orient. Man vergesse nicht, dass der türkische Boden ein wesentlich demokratisches, freiheitsliebendes Land ist, das für den deutschen Militarismus und die deutsche Kriegsgeschichte weniger Verständnis hat als für den Kampf eines Volkes um die Grundrechte der Menschen. Daher fanden die Amerikaner, indem sie die großen Gestalten George Washingtons und Abraham Lincolns ihren Schülern vorführten, einen fruchtbareren und dankbareren Boden, als wir gefunden haben mit aller unserer pädagogischen Weisheit und wissenschaftlichen Tiefe.“ (Aus: Robert College, Nord und Süd, November 1919, S. 165–169) Zur Rolle der Türkei in Europa * „Was das türkische Volk braucht, und was seine wirklichen Freunde ihm wünschen, ist Bewegungsfreiheit für seine geistige, politische und materielle Entwicklung, die jetzt total unterbunden ist. Es ist dann alle Aussicht vorhanden, … dass es zu seiner Zeit ein brauchbares Mitglied der europäischen Völkerfamilie werden wird.“ – Das geistige Leben in der Türkei und das jetzige Regime, Die Neue Zeit, 1900 Zitate mit Bezug auf Friedrich Schrader * „Er war seit seiner Jugend im Lande und kannte es besser, viel besser als irgendein Türke – so gut, wie nur ein Deutscher mit philologischen Neigungen und deutscher Hingabe an fremde Zustände ein Land kennen kann. Er war ein vollständiger Gelehrter, der alle Sprachen und alle Literaturen dieses Reiches beherrschte, ein Kenner der Geschichte und der Kultur der vergangenen Jahrhunderte. Statt Journalist in Konstantinopel müsste er Professor an einer Universität sein.“ – Otto Flake, 1914, Aus Konstantinopel: Neue Rundschau, 15. Jg., Bd. 2, S. 1666–1687 (Zitat auf S. 1678f.) * „Schrader sprach und schrieb neben einem Dutzend lebender europäischer Sprachen ein weiteres Dutzend des Balkans und des vorderen Orients, darunter solche wie Albanisch, Armenisch u.a., die nur von wenigen Europäern studiert worden sind. Türkisch, Griechisch und Arabisch beherrschte er auch in der gehobenen Sprache in Wort und Schrift und pflog daher vertraute Beziehungen zu zahlreichen bedeutenden Politikern und Literaten im einstigen türkischen Reiche. Aus dieser intimen Bekanntschaft erwuchs eine seltene Kenntnis der Literatur der Neuzeit, wie des späten Mittelalters dieser Länder.“ – Nachruf, Deutsche Allgemeine Zeitung, 30. August 1922 Literatur Werke * Konstantinopel in Vergangenheit und Gegenwart. J.C.B. Mohr (Paul Siebeck), Tübingen 1917 * [http://resolver.staatsbibliothek-berlin.de/SBB0000959D00000000 Eine Flüchtlingsreise durch die Ukraine. Tagebuchblätter meiner Flucht aus Konstantinopel. J.C.B. Mohr (Paul Siebeck), Tübingen 1919] * Im Banne von Byzanz. Roman, Berlin, DAZ Juni 1922 Nachdrucke aus Schraders „Konstantinopel“ * Esther Gallwitz (Hrsg.): Istanbul. Insel Taschenbuch Verlag 1981, ISBN 3-458-32230-2 ** S. 250–252 Die Koranschule (Orig. S. 7–9) ** S. 285–286 Im Schatten von Mahmud Pascha (Orig. S. 33–38) ** S. 329–330 Der Bosporus (Orig. S. 204–207) ** S. 396–397 Alter und neuer Aberglaube in Konstantinopel (Orig. S. 132–136) * Jale Tükel (Hrsg.): dtv-Reise-Textbuch Istanbul. dtv, München 1987, ISBN 3-423-03904-3 ** S. 57 Ein Wintermorgen in der Mahalle (Orig. S. 1–2) ** S. 135–136 Heilmittel und Wohlgerüche (Orig. S. 17-19, Missir Tscharschi ( Mısır Çarşısı ) - Der Gewürzbasar) ** S. 233–234 In Dschihangir (Orig. S. 199–204) Übersetzungen * Der Karmapradipa. Dissertation, Martin-Luther-Universität Halle-Wittenberg, 1889 * Ahmed Hikmet: Türkische Frauen. Berlin, Mayer und Müller 1907 (Übersetzung F. Schrader, Herausgeber Prof. Dr. Georg Jacob) * Aka Gündüs: "O junger Deutscher" (Aj Geng Alman). In: Frankfurter Zeitung, 1. Januar 1915 * Ahmed Hikmet: Der Traubenverkäufer (Erzählung). In: Max Rudolf Kaufmann: (Hrsg.), Türkische Erzählungen. Delphin, München 1916 * Ahmed Hikmet: Der Kulturträger (Erzählung). In: Max Rudolf Kaufmann: (Hrsg.), Türkische Erzählungen. Delphin, München 1916 * Ahmed Hikmet: Tante Naqije (Erzählung). In: Max Rudolf Kaufmann: (Hrsg.), Türkische Erzählungen. Delphin, München 1916 * Halide Edip: Das Neue Turan – ein türkisches Frauenschicksal. Gustav Kiepenheuer, Leipzig 1916 (übersetzt von F. Schrader, Deutsche Orientbücherei, Herausgeber Ernst Jäckh) * Halid Ziya Uşaklıgil: Die schwarze Sklavin (Erzählung). In: Max Rudolf Kaufmann: (Hrsg.), Türkische Erzählungen. Delphin, München 1916 * Halid Sia: 1916, Im Dienste der Mahalle (Erzählung). In: Max Rudolf Kaufmann: (Hrsg.), Türkische Erzählungen. Delphin, München 1916 * Die drei Schwestern (Türkisches Volksmärchen). In: Max Rudolf Kaufmann: (Hrsg.), Türkische Erzählungen. Delphin, München 1916 Aufsätze in Zeitungen und Zeitschriften (Auswahl) Politik (SPD) ("Die Neue Zeit" ist zum Teil online verfügbar. Online-Ausgabe Bibliothek der FES, Bonn.) * Ischtiraki: Das geistige Leben in der Türkei und das jetzige Regime. In: Die Neue Zeit Jahrgang 18, Band 2, 1900, S. 548–555 (online verfügbar FES Datenbank s.o.) * Ischtiraki: Vom Goldenen Horn. In: Vorwärts, Unterhaltungsbeilage, 31. Mai 1900 – 1. Juni 1900 * Politisches Leben in der Türkei. In: [http://library.fes.de/neue-zeit/1918-19b/ Die Neue Zeit Jahrgang 37, Band 2, 1919], S. 460–466 * Das Handwerk bei den Osmanli-Türken. In: [http://library.fes.de/neue-zeit/1919-20a/ Die Neue Zeit Jahrgang 38, Band 1, 1919,] S. 163–168 * Die Lage der ackerbauenden Klasse in der Türkei. In: [http://library.fes.de/neue-zeit/1919-20a/ Die Neue Zeit Jahrgang 38, Band 1, 1920], S. 317–319 * Das Jungtürkische Lausanner Programm., In: [http://library.fes.de/neue-zeit/1919-20b Die Neue Zeit Jahrgang 38, Band 2, 1920], S. 6–11, 31–35 * Die ägyptische Frage. In: [http://library.fes.de/neue-zeit/1919-20b/ Die Neue Zeit Jahrgang 38, Band 2, 1920], S. 172–177 Literatur * Neutürkisches Schrifttum. In: Das Literarische Echo Band 3, 1900, S. 1686–1690 (beschäftigt sich im Wesentlichen mit dem Dichter Tevfik Fikret) * Auf, Türke, Erwache! (Ai Türk, Ujan!). In: Vossische Zeitung Nr. 553, Abendausgabe, rezensiert in Die Welt des Islams Band 3, 1915, Heft 1, S. 90 (über die erste Lesung des gleichnamigen Gedichtes von Mehmet Emin (Yurdakul) durch den Autor). * Aus der Polenzeit Peras. In: Osmanischer Lloyd 1916 (?), nachgedruckt in: Konstantinopel, S. 180–184 (erwähnt die polnischen Freiheitskämpfer, z.B. Adam Mickiewicz, die 1855 von Konstantinopel aus die Türkei im Krimkrieg gegen Russland unterstützten, erschienen anlässlich der offiziellen Anerkennung des unabhängigen Polen durch das Deutsche Reich im Jahre 1916) Archäologie und Kunstgeschichte * Im Herzen Stambuls. In: Frankfurter Zeitung Nr. 268, 27. September 1916 * Die Kunstdenkmäler Konstantinopels. In: Der Neue Orient Band 5, 1919, S. 302–304 und 352–354 (Beschreibung des o. g. Denkmalschutzprojektes) * Barock und Rokoko - Bilder aus Stambul. In: Osmanischer Lloyd Nr. 16, 16. Januar 1916, Rezension in Die Welt des Islams Band 4, Heft 1/2, S. 61 Bildung, Religion und Kulturpolitik : * Am Feuertempel. In: Magdeburgische Zeitung, Montagsblatt (Wissenschaftliche Beilage) Nr. 19, 1908 ( Bericht über die Kultstätten der Parsen in Baku, Aserbaidschan ) * Die türkische Sprachreform. In: Osmanischer Lloyd Nr. 6, 6. Januar 1916, vollständig abgedruckt in Die Welt des Islams Band 4, Heft 1/2, S. 53 (Rezension eines Artikels von Hashem Nahid) * Buchhandel und Buchkunst in der Türkei. In: Osmanischer Lloyd Nr. 26, 26. Januar 1916, Rezension in Die Welt des Islams, Band 4, Heft 1/2, S. 57 * Amtliche türkische Unterrichtsstatistik. In: Osmanischer Lloyd Nr. 37, 6. Februar 1916, vollständig abgedruckt in Die Welt des Islams Band 4, Heft 1/2, S. 61 * Reform der Derwischklöster. In: Osmanischer Lloyd Nr. 30, 30. Januar 1916, Rezension in Die Welt des Islams Band 4, Heft 1/2, S. 61 * Türkische Geschichtsliteratur. In: Osmanischer Lloyd Nr. 36, 5. Februar 1916, Rezension in Die Welt des Islams Band 4, Heft 1/2, S. 55 * Im Tekke von Pera - ein Bild aus der türkischen Hauptstadt. In: Kölnische Zeitung Beilage Nr. 23 vom 10. Juni 1917 * Der Türke Konstantinopels. In: Bund Nr. 71, 12. Februar 1917 * Robert College. In: Nord und Süd November 1919, S. 165–169 Deutsche Zeitungen und Zeitschriften, für die Schrader als Korrespondent in Istanbul bis 1918 tätig war (unvollständig) * Das Literarische Echo * Der Neue Orient (Hg. Nachrichtenstelle für den Orient, Prof. Eugen Mittwoch ) * Die Neue Zeit (SPD, teilw. unter dem Pseudonym „Ischtiraki“) * Die Welt des Islams * Frankfurter Zeitung * Kölnische Zeitung * Leipziger Illustrirte Zeitung * Magdeburgische Zeitung * Münchner Illustrierte * Vorwärts (SPD, teilw. unter dem Pseudonym „Ischtiraki“) * Die Neue Welt (SPD, um 1900 bis 1919 Beilage des "Vorwärts" und regionaler SPD-Parteizeitungen) * Vossische Zeitung * Nord und Süd Sekundärliteratur Politik, Journalismus, allg. Biographisches * Martin Hartmann: Unpolitische Briefe aus der Türkei. Leipzig, Verlag Rudolf Haupt 1910 (Beschreibung von Besuchen bei Schrader in Konstantinopel während seines Aufenthalts im Jahre 1909) * N.N., Nachruf auf Dr. Friedrich Schrader. In: Deutsche Allgemeine Zeitung, 30. August 1922 * Irmgard Farah: Die deutsche Pressepolitik und Propagandatätigkeit im Osmanischen Reich von 1908–1918 unter besonderer Berücksichtigung des „Osmanischen Lloyd“. Beiruter Texte und Studien, Band 50, Hg. vom Orient-Institut der Deutschen Morgenländischen Gesellschaft, Beirut 1993, ISBN 3-515-05719-6 * [http://fokusost.wordpress.com/2013/11/07/schrader/ Anja Hotopp: Friedrich Schrader – Wolmirstedter und Weltbürger mit Türkeikenntnis..] In: Volksstimme, 31. August 2007 (Regionalausgabe Wolmirstedt, inzwischen offline) * Mehmet Doğan: Schrader Ailesi. In: Kağnıdan internete, Baski, Ankara 2005, ISBN 975-6151-18-8, S. 186–191 (erwähnt Friedrich Schrader) Literatur * Otto Flake: Aus Konstantinopel. In: Neue Rundschau, 15. Jg., Bd. 2, 1914, S. 1666–1687 (nachgedruckt in: Das Logbuch, S. Fischer Verlag, Frankfurt, 1917 (Schrader taucht als „Dr. S.“ auf den Seiten 1678–1681 auf.)) * Max Rudolf Kaufmann: Eine literarische Entdeckung – Schraders „Konstantinopel“. In: Mitteilungen der Deutsch-Türkischen Gesellschaft, Heft 17, 1957, S. 13–14 * Metin And: Mesrutiyet Döneminde – Türk Tiyatrosu 1908–1923. Türkiye Is Bankasi Kültür Yayinlari – 108, Ankara, 1971 (erwähnt die Gedenkfeier Schraders zum 150. Todestag von Schiller im Jahre 1909) Archäologie und Kunstgeschichte * Çelik Gülersoy: Bibliographie: „Istanbul“ de Friedrich Schrader. In: Touring et Automobile Club de Turquie, Janvier 1959, S. 31–32 (Celik Gülersoy, der „grand old man“ des Istanbuler Denkmalschutzes der 50er bis 80er Jahre, kannte und schätzte Schrader und seine Arbeiten.) * Otto Feld: Noch einmal Alexios Apokaukos und die byzantinische Kirche von Selymbria (Silivri). In: Byzantion 37, 1967, S. 57–65 (bezieht sich auf Fotos aus dem Nachlass Schrader am DAI Istanbul) * Hans-Peter Laqueur: [http://www.istanbulpost.net/05/06/04/laqueur_einf.htm Heilige Narren – Närrische Heilige – Spaziergänge durch das alte Istanbul.] In: Istanbul-Post (Internetzeitung), seit 5. Juni 2004 – (Bezug auf Schraders „Konstantinopel“) Referenzen Weblinks * * * Karl Kautsky Papers at the IISG Amsterdam: Letter of Friedrich Schrader to Karl Kautsky, dated July 1900, D XX 441 Kategorie:Autor Kategorie:Literatur (Türkisch) Kategorie:Journalist (Deutschland) Kategorie:Turkologe Kategorie:Indologe Kategorie:Islamwissenschaftler Kategorie:Orientalist Kategorie:Deutsch-türkische Beziehungen Kategorie:SPD-Mitglied Kategorie:Schriftsteller (Istanbul) Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1865 Kategorie:Gestorben 1922 Kategorie:Mann